Chills
by ohsupwhassup
Summary: Chills. one shot. review and stuff.


"You think I was wrong?"

Demi is sitting in her living room watching an episode of Breaking Bad, while Dallas is texting away on her phone.

"Wrong about what? Are you thinking about Selena again? When are you going to get over her Demi? You guys haven't spoke in almost two years. You had a huge falling out remember? Get over it and her. You have Wilmer now, which really isn't saying much, but I'm a supportive big sister."

"I just, she broke up with Justin. And she seems happier and we're both in a good place. You think I should text her or something?" Demi had her finger hovering over the message button. If she text Selena, and Selena doesn't message her back, she will feel stupid. But if Selena does answer back than she has no idea what to talk about.

"Dallas. What should I do. I'm so scared. Flip a coin."

"GOSH DEMI MAKE UP YOUR MIND. I DONT HAVE ALL DAY."

"You are so obnoxious, I'm going to hit you in the face." Demi wouldn't ever get into a fight with her sister cause she already knows how that will end.

"Yeah right we all know how that will end. Don't play yourself Demetria. " See?

"Maybe I should tweet her! Tell her I like her new song! Which I actually do. It's different from what she usually does. I like it. It won't be awkward then! And…she has to tweet back." Dallas starts laughing . Demi didn't see what was so funny. Demi thought it was a good idea. It was fool proof.

"Something funny Dallas?"

"Yeah. What if she disses you and doesn't reply back? That would be hilarious!" Demi was speechless.

"You're so insensitive Dallas. geez. She will answer back. I know she will. She has too." Demi's voice falters at the end of the sentence. That catches Dallas's attention and she stops laughing.

"Whats wrong little sis? I was just joking. Im sorry." Dallas hated seeing Demi upset. It hurt her more than she would ever admit.

"Dallas. What if she doesn't tweet back? I would look like an idiot. I wish things would have worked out with us. I loved her alot. Way more than that little douchebag ever would have. Was I wrong for not wanting to be in a relationship with her all those years ago Dallas? I wasn't ready. I thought she would understand. I thought she would. Nothing hurt more than her walking away."

"Kinda like when she told you she loved you and you went and dated Joe?"

Demi remembers that day way more than she will ever like too.

"Thats not the same Dallas."

"Okay. If you could turn back time. Who would you have chosen Demi? Selena or Joe? Without any knowledge of the fiasco that turned out to be that relationship? Who would you have chosen?"

Demi thought hard.

"I would have chosen Joe. No questions asked. I loved him."

"Okay, who was one of the first people to call you when you got into rehab?"

"Selena."

"And who are you still in love with?"

"….Selena. Dallas please don't say it."

"So why choose Joe?"

"Cause I feel too much when I'm with her Dallas. That's why. When I'm with her, every feeling is amplified. Every. Single. One. Happiness is great when it's there. But what about when we get into an argument and we say things that we don't mean? What about when she gets scared about what people say and she breaks my heart? Where does that leave me? Broken. Again. She's the only one that can break everything I am and build it back up. I can't depend on her."

"Demi, you're stronger now. You know your limits. Tweet her. Take a chance. I mean she is saying come and get it. It's an invitation. Go and grab it. "

"Alright. Alright. How does this sound? Umm.. obsessed with Come and Get with her at name. So happy for you lady. And then I'll throw some emojis in there."

"That sounds good. You should put something about you listening to it a lot. Which you do. I hear you blasting it in your room all the time. How many plays does it have anyways?"

"Uhm….126" Demi replies sheepishly.

"Demi, if you wanted to hear her voice that much, just call her. It'd be less embarrassing."

"Alright, I sent it. I just basically confessed my love for her to the world. I'm going to delete it. Oh my gosh." Demi goes to pick up her phone and Dallas grabs her wrist.

"Demi you are so over dramatic. It will be fine. Trust me. Plus your fans are going nuts. Look at this. I have read the word "feels" about 30 times in less than 25 seconds. What else are you tweeting?"

"Life is too short for me to hold a grudge against her. I have so much to be thankful for."

"You're tweeting that?! You have balls sis!" Dallas was shocked.

"Im NOT TWEETNG THAT. I'm tweeting a more vague version of that. Calm down."

"Well that was nerve wracking. Now we wait. "

You can wait, I'm going to sleep. Night sis. Love you."

"Love you too Dallas. Try not to have any wet dreams tonight."

"I'll try."

_(12 hours later)_

"She text you back?" Dallas sees Demi the next day in the kitchen cooking lunch. Dallas was always happy seeing her little sister eating.

"No, not yet. I waited 3 or 4 hours after you went to sleep and then I gave up. I don't think she's gonna tweet me back. I look so stupid."

"Don't be so sure about that. Demi, look." Dallas shoves her black iPhone in Demi's face.

"Dallas! She replied back! It's a smiley face! And a screenshot of my song! Do you think she actually listens to my song? How many times do you think she has listened to it? Do I reply to that?!" Demi's smile shows how happy she truly is.

"You should text her. Stop asking me. I don't know Demi. I gotta go upstairs and get ready for my date. Talk to her."

Demi gathered courage and picked up her phone, looked through her contacts.

"I hope this works" she mumbles to herself.

_Demi: (5:33) Hey, I saw your tweet. Do you actually listen to heart attack or did you just do that for the masses?_

_Selena: (5:35) I actually love it. Your voice still gives me chills. Listen, I promise I'll text you later right after Dancing with the stars. _

"My voice still gives her chills. Wow."

Little does Selena know, Demi still gets chills when she hears Selena's voice.

THAT WAS MAD CORNY YO. REVIEW.


End file.
